Broken
by skulli4485
Summary: Hermine erfährt, dass sie die Zwillingsschwester von Harry ist Alle Hauptfiguren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling


Hermine stand am Grab ihrer Eltern. Allein im Regen. In ihrer Hand Adoptionspapiere.

"Warum? Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt? Jetzt bin ich die Tochter von einem Mann, der denkt ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen? Ich bin die Zwillingsschwester von meinem Besten Freund? Mom, Dad wie soll ich denen das erklären?" Hermine weinte.

Ja die Beziehung zwischen James Potter und Hermine Granger war nicht die beste, um die Wahrheit zu sprechen, er behandelte sie mies, schlimmer als 7 Jahre Snape im Unterricht und nun? Dieser Mann, der die ihr die letzten Jahre zur Hölle gemacht hat, ist ihr Vater. Vielleicht sind die Papiere ja nicht korrekt?

Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Dort angekommen ging sie zu Gringrotts.

"Hallo, wäre Mr Ragnok zu sprechen?" fragte sie freundlich.

"Folgen Sie mir bitte Mrs Granger." Hermine folgte ihm zum Büro von Ragnok.

"Mrs Granger, schön sie zu sehen, was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Hallo, zu allererst würde ich gern meine kompletten Muggelkonten in mein Verlies transferieren, wäre das möglich?" Sie reichte ihm die Bankunterlagen und die Erbunterlagen von ihren Eltern.

"Natürlich, wird sofort erledigt."

"Danke, können Sie mir sagen, wie viel Gold insgesamt ich dann besitze? Ich bin mir bei der Umrechnung leider nicht ganz so sicher. Und bitte löschen Sie dann die Muggelkonten."

"Wird erledigt. Ihr Verlies umfasst inklusive dem Gold, dass sie für die Vernichtung vom Dunklen Lord erhalten haben nun 999 Trilliarden Galeonen. Davon sind 50 Millionen für die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords und 10 Millionen waren bereits in ihrem Verlies."

"Danke Ragnok. Als nächstes ich habe in den Unterlagen meiner Verstorbenen Eltern Adoptionspapiere gefunden. Ich würde gern überprüfen ob diese Korrekt sind. Und ich möchte das dies diskret behandelt wird."

"Natürlich Miss Granger." Er nahm ein Pergament hervor.

"Tropfen Sie bitte etwas Blut auf dieses Pergament und dann erscheint ihr Stammbaum." Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen.

_Name: Hermine Dorea Potter_

_Adoptiveltern: Elias und Jane Granger (gestorben bei Todesserangriff)_

_Biologische Eltern: James und Lily Potter geb. Evans _

_Lebende Geschwister: Harry James Potter (Zwilling)_

_Patenonkel: Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black_

Sie reichte Ragnok die Adoptionspapiere. "Miss Granger, es sieht so aus als seien sie die lang vermisste Zwillingsschwester."

"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Mr Potter hat meine Schulzeit zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht, wie kann dieser Mann mein biologischer Vater sein?" fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten Miss Granger. Möchten Sie diese Informationen öffentlich machen?"

"Nein, dürfte ich den Stammbaum mitnehmen bitte? Ich muss meine Gedanken ersteinmal sortieren. Ich möchte nicht das jemand erfährt das ich die Schwester von Harry Potter bin."

"Wie sie wünschen Miss Granger."

"Würden Sie mir noch eine Grongrott-Card herstellen?" Er stellte ihr eine Schwarze Magierkreditkarte her.

"Danke Ihnen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Sie sich um die Verwaltung meines Verlieses kümmern und ich würde gern mein Testament anpassen, dass falls mir etwas passiert und ich aus welchen Gründen auch immer sterben sollte, soll Familie Potter erfahren wer ich bin und ich möchte das, wenn ich sterbe die hälfte meines Geldes an Sirius Black und Remus Lupin und die andere Hälte an meine Familie."

"Wie Sie wünschen Miss Granger."

"Danke und auf Wiedersehen Ragnok"

"Auf Wiedersehen Miss Granger"

Hermine verlies Gringrotts und apparierte in den Grimoldplace. Seid Ende des Krieges wohnt sie dort mit Sirius, Remus und der Potterfamilie.

"Hey Prinzessin, wie war dein Tag?" fragte Sirius als er die aufgelöste Hermine aus dem Kamin kommen sah. Er nahm sie in die Arme und sie weinte.

"Ich war im Haus und auf dem Friedhof meiner Eltern" sagte sie schluchzend.

"Ach Engelchen, dass wird mit der Zeit einfacher" sagte Remus als er sie auch umarmte.

"Ich weiß nicht… Es tut so verdammt weh" sagte sie und weinte heftiger. "

Und.. Und ich habe heute Dinge erfahren, die machen es nochmal schlimmer…" weinte sie jetzt heftiger. Remus machte den dreien eine heiße Schokolade.

"Willst du darüber reden?" fragte er während er die Tassen auf den Tisch stellt.

"N-Nein ich glaub nicht, ich muss das erstmal verarbeiten. Ist Harry zuhause?"

"Nein, er und seine Eltern haben beschlossen, eine weile in den Urlaub zu fahren."

"Gut, dann herrscht hier zumindest ein paar Tage etwas ruhe, ich weiß nicht was ich Mr Potter getan habe, warum hasst er mich so?" sie wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Das können wir dir auch nicht beantworten. Zu jedem anderen ist er freundlich. Und immer wenn wir ihn darauf ansprechen blockt er ab." sprach Sirius überlegnd.

"Darf ich euch etwas verraten? Aber ihr müsst schwören, dass wenn ihr das gleich lest, das ihr es keinem verratet." Beide schauen sich an.

"Ich Sirius Orion Black schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass ich dass was ich gleich lese niemandem verraten werde, und mit niemanden ausßerhalb von Remus John Lupin und Hermine Jean Granger reden werde, so soll es sein"

"Ich Remus John Lupin, schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass ich dass was ich gleich lesen werde niemanden verraten werde und mit niemanden außerhalb von Sirius Orion Black und Hermine Jean Granger reden werde, so soll es sein."

"Ok danke" Sie reichte ihnen ihren Stammbaum.

"Ich hab die Adoptionspapiere im Safe meiner Eltern gefunden und hab bei Ragnok einen Abstammungstest gemacht. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll? Mein bester Freund ist mein Zwilling und mein biologischer Vater hasst mich" Remus und Sirius schauten sich geschockt an.

"Hey Sweety das wird schon. Wir sind deine Patenonkel und keine Sorge wir verraten nichts. Bei uns bist du sicher"

"Aber es tut so weh"

"Wir verstehen dich Prinzessin. Lass uns das beste daraus machen"

"Wusstet ihr denn von Harrys Zwilling?"

"Ja, aber wir wussten nicht das du das bist."

"Hmm, vielleicht ist es besser wenn ich ausziehe?"

"Kommt nicht in Frage, wir haben gerade unsere Patentochter wieder und du willst uns schonwieder verlassen?"

"Ich wette mit euch, dass es ihnen nichmal auffallen wird, dass ich weg bin. Aber ich brauch etwas Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten. Ich werde nächste Woche für eine Weile in unser Strandhaus nach Frankreich." Sie schrieb ihnen die Adresse auf.

"Es ist unter einem Fidelus Charm. Das heißt es wird keiner außer uns 3 Wissen wo ich bin."

"Ok Prinzessin, und du bist dir sicher, dass nicht einer von uns beiden mitkommen soll?"

"Ja, und vergesst nicht, ihr habt geschworen nichts über meine wahre Identität zu sagen, außer James sagt es von sich aus, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es soweit kommen wird."

"Ok, aber du nimmst den 2 Wege spiegel mit?"

"Den hab ich immer dabei."

"Gut. Ich bin gespannt ob du recht hast"

"Ich habe sogut wie immer Recht Sirius. Und wie gesagt, der Mann hasst mich, aus Gründen die ich nicht kenne. Und Harry, er wirkt distanziert, als dulde er mich nur in seinem Umfeld, weil er keine andere Wahl hat." flüsterte sie.

"Das Strandhaus in Frankreich ist ein Safehaus. Ich hab ein Emergencyportkey dorthin." sie machte 2 Kopien von den Armbändern und schrieb ihnen die Formel _**In genere non summum sanguine**_ (Familie endet nicht bei Blut) auf und reichte sie ihnen.

"Falls ihr mich unbedingt sehen wollt oder etwas passiert. Dann ladet ihr direkt in meiner Bibliothek. Remus du wirst sie lieben."

"Danke Prinzessin"

Die nächste Woche verging relativ ruhig. Hermine packte ihre Tasche und kaufte alles nötige für ihre Abreise ein. Sie hatte nicht noch einmal über ihre Familiären Verhälltnisse mit Sirius und Remus gesprochen. Sie war gebrochen. Ihre liebenden Eltern hatte sie verloren und ihre biologische Familie schloss sie aus oder hasst sie. Und dann kam der Tag der Abreise. Hermine Schrumpfte alle ihre Gegenstände und packte sie in ihre Handtasche. Dann ging sie zum Essen.

"Guten Morgen ihr beiden." sprach sie zu Sirius und Remus.

"Guten Morgen Prinzessin. Bist du aufgeregt?" antwortete Remus.

"Ja geht, ich war lange nicht allein, aber ich denke es wird mir gut tun."

"Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst. Wir halten dich auf dem laufenden was das Verhalten von deiner Familie betrifft"

"Danke Pads. Aber ich bezweifle das sie es mitbekommen werden." sagte sie traurig als sie aß.

"Gebt ihr dem Orden bescheid, dass ich in nächster Zeit nicht da sein werde und ihr nicht wisst wo ich stecke. Natürlich nur wenn sie fragen sollten. Ach und Eulen werden mich nicht finden. Das heißt ihr erreicht mich nur mit dem 2 Wegespiegel und oder das Journal."

"Wir erstatten dir Bericht, wenn wir was erfahren und natürlich neuigkeiten aus dem Orden, aber versprich uns, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst. "

"Ich verspreche es. Ich habe tausende Bücher und ein Blick aufs Meer und keiner außer uns ist in der Lage mein Haus zu sehen. Und ich habe Tipsy. Sie ist mein Hauself, ich konnte nicht zulassen das sie allein im Haus meiner Eltern bleibt."

"Gut. Dann wird es jetzt zeit für den Abschied? Ich werde dich vermissen Prinzessin" sagte Remus und umarmte sie.

"ich dich auch Moony". Dann umarmte sie Sirius.

"Passt auf meine Familie auf, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ich melde mich jeden Tag im Journal. Versprochen"

"Pass auf dich auf Prinzessin, wir haben dich lieb" Beide küssten ihre Stirn und dann erschien auch schon Tipsy und Hermine portete mit ihr in ihr neues Zuhause.

"Danke fürs Porten Tipsy."

"Gerne Miss Hermine"

"Würdest du meine Taschen auspacken? ich werde mir in der Zeit das Haus ansehen"

"Wie sie wünschen Miss"

Hermine schaute sich das Haus an während ihre Hauselfin ihre Tasche auspackt. Als sie ihre Tour beendet hat, machte sie sich einen Tee und setzte sich auf ihre Terrasse und schaute aufs Meer. Sie holte ihren 2 Wegespiegel und rief Sirius und Remus an.

"Hey ich bin gut angekommen." sagte sie.

"das freut uns zu hören. Ist einsam hier ohne dich."

"Ich komm doch bald wieder, wollt ihr mal die aussicht sehen?" Remus und Sirius nickten. Hermine drehte den Spiegel Richtung Strand und Meer.

"Wow, ist echt schön dort. Wir kommen dich bald besuchen Prinzessin."

"Ok, ich freu mich auf euch, aber bitte nicht gleich morgen. Gebt mir ein paar Wochen um mich zu entspannen und wenn ihr es garnicht mehr aushaltet dann dürft ihr kommen."

"Versprochen Prinzessin. haben dich lieb"

"Ich euch auch, bis bald ich melde mich in einigen Tagen wieder"

Und so vergingen die nächsten Monate. 6 Monate war Hermine mittlerweile in Frankreich und hatte sich gut eingelebt. Sirius und Remus besuchten sie alle 2 Wochen. Und Hermine hatte recht, es war James und Harry nicht aufgefallen, das Hermine verschwunden war. Ebensowenig war es dem Orden aufgefallen und das machte sie wütend. Hermine beschloss also, ihr leben ohne den Orden oder die Potters zu führen. Sie fing also eine Ausbildung als Tränkemeisterin an. Dann machte sie eine Zusatzausbildung zur Alchemistin und Enchanterin. Nebenbei beschäftigte sie sich mit Cursebreaking. Sie Arbeitete sich Monatelang das gesamte wissen der magischen Welt in ihren Kopf. Dann eines Tages traf sie einen Zauberer wieder, den sie ganz lang versucht hat zu vergessen. Ihre Jugendliebe Fred Weasley.

"Hermine?" sprach er sie in einem Kaffee an und wusste nicht ob sie es wirklich war.

"Fred? Oh my… wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen. Was machst du hier?"

"Ja der einzig wahre. Ich mach Urlaub. Und was machst du hier in Frankreich?"

"Ich lebe und arbeite hier. In England scheint man mich ja nicht zu wollen."

"Das erklärt warum du von heute auf morgen verschwunden bist ohne dich zu verabschieden."

"Ich habe mich von Sirius und Remus verabschiedet, die beiden sind die einzigen die wissen wo ich bin"

"Das erklärt aber nicht, warum du mir nicht gesagt hast, das du gehst"

"Hör zu Fred, mir ging es echt beschissen nach dem Tod meiner Eltern und es hat niemanden außer Siri und Remus interessiert wie es mir ging. Abgesehen davon das Mr Potter mich behandelt hat wie dreck und Harry sich irgendwie immer weiter von mir entfernt hat."

"Ja er war wirklich nicht nett zu dir."

"Wieso sollte ich mich also von allen anderen verabschieden. Die Potters haben nichtmal gemerkt das ich weg bin"

"Aber mir ist es aufgefallen. Aber keiner konnte mir sagen wo du bist aber ich habe nicht daran gedacht Sirius und Remus zu fragen, wenn ich ehrlich bin und meine Eulen kamen immer wieder direkt zurück."

"Ja das liegt daran das ein Fidelus auf meinem Haus liegt, nur Sirius und Remus und natürlich ich haben zugang zu dem Haus. Aber komm ich zeige dir wo ich wohne." Sie reichte ihm ein Zettel mit ihrer Adresse und ging mit ihm am Strand entland dorthin.

"Es war toll dich getroffen zu haben. Ich weiß garnicht ob ich jemals wieder nach England zurück möchte." Sie standen vor ihrer Haustür und gingen hinein.

"Wunderschönes Haus hast du hier."

"Danke, etwas einsam aber sonst fühl ich mich hier wohl"

"Warum kommst du nicht zurück?"

"Wer soll mich denn dort schon haben wollen, abgesehen von dir und Sirius und Remus"

"George" Hermine lachte traurig.

"Ich hatte meinen Grund zu gehen. Ich war gebrochen weißt du. Dann eines Tages, ich war im Haus meiner Eltern um mich um mein Erbe zu kümmern. Ich fand Adoptionspapiere. Meine Biologische Familie interessiert sich nicht für mich Fred. Ich weiß nicht ob sie wissen wer ich bin."

"Ach Mia." Er nahm sie in den Arm.

"Sirius und Remus sind die einzigen die es wissen, sie haben bei ihrer Magie geschworen es niemanden zu sagen außer mein Biologischer Vater sagt etwas oder ich spreche es an." erklärt sie. Fred schaut sie verwirrt an.

"Hermine, du bist die klügste und wunderschönste und brillianteste Hexe die ich kennenlernen durfte. Ich kann nicht verstehen wie man jemanden wie dich nicht lieben kann"

"Fred, das war das wunderschönste das du jemals zu mir gesagt hast." Er streichelte sie übers Gesicht und küsste sie.

Das war der Moment als beide ein Paar wurden. Nach einigen Wochen lud sie Sirius und Remus zu sich ein. Gemeinsam erklärten die 3 Fred, dass Hermine die Tochter von James und der Zwilling von Harry ist. Fred war sauer. Aber auch er musste schwören, dass er nichts erzählen darf. Nach einigen Monaten des Zusammenseins, zog Fred zu Hermine. Er fragte sie ob sie ihn heiraten will und sie sagte ja.

Gemeinsam mit ihren Patenonkeln planten die 4 die Bombe bei der Zeremonie platzen zu lassen. Hermine und Fred lud alle Freunde, Familien, neue Freunde und Arbeitskollegen sowie den Orden zu ihrer Hochzeit ein. Remus und Sirius sollten sie beide zum Altar führen.

Der Tag der Hochzeit kam, schneller als alle vermutet hätten. Es sollte eine typische Strandhochzeit werden, und es war wunderschönes Wetter. Hermine war fertig geschminkt, ihre Haare hochgesteckt und hatte gerade ihr Kleid angezogen als Sirius und Remus in der Tür standen.

"Fertig für den großen Augenblick Prinzessin?"

"Ja, ich bin nervös. Sind die Potters da?"

"Ja, wir haben überall unsichtbare Kameras aufgestellt, um das Ergebnis für die Nachwelt festzuhalten" kicherte Sirius.

"Und sie ahnen nichts?"

"Hm nein, zumindest lassen sie sich nichts anmerken" sprach Remus.

"Aber wir haben noch ein geschenk für dich." Beide überreichten ihr Diamandohrringe und eine Diamandkette.

"Das sind Familienerbstücke und wir möchten das du sie bekommst. Du bist wie eine Tochter für uns Prinzessin"

"Danke, ihr beide seid wie Väter für mich, ich liebe euch" Die 3 umarmten sich noch ein paar Minuten und geleiteten Hermine zum Altar und überreichten ihre Hand an Fred.

Dann begann der französiche Ministeriumsbeamte zu sprechen.

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um Frederick Gideon Weasley und Hermine Jean Granger oh pardon Hermine Dorea Potter zu vermählen. Ihr habt euch aus den Augen verloren und in schwerer Stunde hat eure Liebe euch wieder zueinander geführt.

Ich frage dich Frederick Gideon Weasley, willst du Hermine Dorea Potter zu deiner angetrauten machen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, in Armut und Reichtum, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

"Ich Will"

"Und willst du Hermine Dorea Potter, Frederick Gideon Weasley zu deinem angetrauten machen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Armut und Reichtum, bis das der Tod euch Scheidet?"

"Ich will"

"Somit erkläre ich euch mit der kraft, die mir durch das französische Ministerium verliehen wurde zu Mr und Mrs Fred Potter-Weasley, Sie dürfen ihre Braut nun küssen." Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Verbindungszauber, dann küsste Fred Hermine und beide begannen Rot-Golden zu leuchten.

"Ich liebe dich Fred, wird zeit das ich meinen Glamourcharm verschwinden lasse nicht?"

"Ich liebe dich auch, finite inkantatem" Und Hermines Aussehen veränderte sich in Lange Schwarze Harre und Emerald Grüne Augen mit Braun-Goldenem innenkreis. Sie küssten sich erneut bevor sie von Sirius und Remus umarmt wurden.

"Du bist wunderschön Prinzessin" flüsterten ihr beide ins Ohr.

"Danke euch beiden, das ihr das mit mir durchgestanden habt, ich weiß garnicht ob ich das ohne euch geschafft hätte" Dann Umarmten beide Fred und gratulierten beiden. George kam auf sie zu.

"Willkommen in der Familie Hermine. Auch wenn ich sauer auf euch bin. Wieso habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?"

"Ach Georgie, Fred, Siri und Rem mussten bei ihrer Magie schwören das sie nichts verraten, außerdem wo wär denn dann die Überraschung geblieben?" lachte sie und umarmte George. Nachdem die Weasleys gratuliert hatten kam Harry auf sie zu.

"Hermine?"

"Ja Harry?"

"Wie lang wusstest du es?"

"Was wusste ich wie lang?"

"Das du meine Schwester bist?"

"Ein paar Jahre, ich hab es erfahren als ich mich ums Erbe meiner Eltern gekümmert habe, meine Welt hat an dem Tag aufgehört zu drehen. Zum einen habe ich meine Eltern verloren und zum Anderen einen Vater der mich aus mir nicht bekannten Gründen hasst und einen Zwillingsbruder der sich immer weiter von mir entfernt hat, auch aus mir nicht bekannten Gründen. Ich habe einen Test bei Gringrotts machen lassen um das zu bestätigen. Zu meinem Leid, waren die Adoptionspapiere korrekt. Nachdem ich wieder zuhause war, ich war gebrochen Harry… Sirius und Remus sagten das ihr in den Urlaub gefahren seid, ich habe beschlossen eine Weile weg zu gehen und ihr scheint mich nicht vermisst zu haben. Deshalb beschloss ich nach 6 Monaten hier zu bleiben. Rem und Sirius kamen mich regelmäßig besuchen. Wir sprachen jeden 2. Tag miteinander. Es hat mich keiner vermisst, oder nach mir gefragt, also gab es für mich keinen Grund zurück zu kommen. Dann eines Tages stand Fred vor mir. Ich habe ihm erklärt was passiert war. Auch er musste mir schwören nichts zu sagen, außer Mr Potter spricht es von sich aus an. Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen Harry." Er umarmte sie.

"Es tut mir leid Hermine."

"ich weiß, aber das ändert nichts daran, wie ich von euch behandelt wurde. Weißt du wie man sich fühlt, wenn man erfährt das man vom eigenen Vater so behandelt wird, wie ich behandelt wurde und das nachdem ich sie für dich zurück geholt habe?"

"Nein"

"Ich habe euch eingeladen weil du einmal mein bester Freund warst und ihr irgendwie meine Familie seid." sagte sie und ließ Harry stehen.

"Alles ok Liebling?" fragte Fred.

"Ja ja nur die Hormone, dein Kind macht das nicht einfacher" lachte sie. Sie gingen gemeinsam an den Tisch und aßen mit ihren Freunden und Familien. Danach eröffneten sie den Tanz. Im Anschluss Tanzte sie mit Sirius und Remus.

"Ich muss euch beiden nochwas sagen."

"Uh was denn?"

"Ihr werdet Großeltern" Remus und Sirius umarmten sie.

"Wie weit bist du?" wollte Remus wissen.

"4. Monat"

"Wisst ihr schon was es wird?"

"Ja aber wird nicht verraten" sie kicherte.

"ich denke ich werde wohl mit den Potters reden müssen oder?"

"Ja ist wohl besser, aber nicht heute. Wir reden mit ihnen wenn wir zuhause sind und dann bringen wir sie zu euch ok?"

"Hm, guter Plan, ich will mir den Tag nicht versauen lassen."

"Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft den Ministeriumsbeamten zu überreden?"

"Tja Sirius, wenn man soviel Geld besitzt wie ich, dann ist das leicht" alle drei lachten.

Als der Tag vorbei war begaben sich Hermine und Fred auf Hochzeitsreise und die Potters apparierten zusammen mit Sirius und Remus zurück zum Grimoldplace.

"James, Lily, Harry wir müssen mit euch reden" begann Sirius sobald sie im Haus waren. Die 5 begaben sich in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch.

"Nun da wir endlich darüber sprechen dürfen, James wusstest du das Hermine deine Tochter ist?" brachte Sirius heraus. James nickte. Sirius und Remus sahen ihn sprachlos an.

"Wir haben vor 5 Jahren erfahren… wir haben einen Schwur abgelegt das wir nichts sagen… Wie konntest du deine eigene Tochter so behandeln und das nachdem sie Lily und dich zurück geholt hat?" James sagte nichts.

"Und du Harry, ich weiß du wusstest es bis heute abend nicht, aber mein Gott, Hermine war immer für dich da, sie stand dir bei wenn sich jeder von dir abgewendet hat. Sie hat dir deinen Arsch gerettet mehr als einmal und du drehst ihr den Rücken zu, wenn sie dich am dringendsten gebraucht hätte. Bei Merlin, sie hat dir deine Eltern wieder gegeben"

"Und Lily, du wusstest es, du wusstest wie James sie behandelt. DU hast nichts getan um für deine Tochter aufzustehen, kein Wunder das sie euch nicht als Familie sieht. Sie war gebrochen als sie die Nachricht erfahren hat. Wir haben Monate gebraucht um sie wieder aufzubauen. Und ihr, euch hat es nichtmal interessiert wo sie ist. Ihr habt nicht bemerkt das sie weg war, nicht zu Meetings aufgetaucht ist, garnichts. Ihr solltet euch schämen." damit beendeten beide ihre Rede und gingen aus der Küche. Harry, James und Lily saßen sprachlos in der Küche.

"Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?" fragte Harry leise. Keine Antwort…

"Ihr habt dafür gesorgt dass ich nicht nur meine beste Freundin verliere sondern auch meine Schwester, die Person die mir soviel gegeben hat und nie etwas verlangte. Die Person die zu mir hielt und bei mir stand wenn sich jeder von mir abgewendet hat." Und so vergingen die nächsten 2 Wochen. James und Lily weigerten sich darüber zu reden und Harry war sauer.

Hermine und Fred kamen im Grimoldplace zu besuch, 3 Wochen nach ihrer Hochzeit.

"Sirius, Remus seid ihr zuhause?" rief sie durchs Haus. Sie liefen in die Küche wo Remus und Sirius zusammen mit den Potters saßen. Als sie sie sah, ging sie auf sie zu ohne die Potters zu beachten und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hey Prinzessin, wie war die Hochzeitsreise?" fragte Sirius.

"Angenehm, bis auf einige Nebenwirkungen. Der Kleine kommt wohl nicht nach Remi immer wenn ich Schokolade esse wird mir schlecht, und ich liebe Erdbeeren mit Schokolade"

"Oh wir bekommen einen Enkelsohn?" Fred und Hermine nickten. Beide wurden umarmt.

"Sieh es positiv Engelchen, dann muss ich meine Schokolade nicht mit dir teilen, auch wenn ich das liebend gern tue" sagte Remus lachend.

"Oh wir haben euch ein 3D Ultraschall mitgebracht." sagte sie und reichte ihnen das Bild.

"Ist er nicht wunderschön?" Sirius und Remus grinsten.

"Und wie waren die letzten 3 Wochen ohne uns?" fragte Fred.

"George war so langweilig das er jeden Tag hier war." lachte Sirius.

"Oh ach Siri, wir haben unseren Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Und man kann uns auch wieder Eulen. Aber der Fidelius ist weiterhin aktiv. Ich überleg jetzt was ich die nächsten 4 Monate mache, arbeiten darf ich ja nicht, und ich bin so nah daran eine Heilung für Remi zu finden"

"hm was hällst du davon wenn du Tagsüber zu uns kommst während Fred im Laden ist, dann bist du nicht so allein?" fragte Sirius.

"Ich weiß nicht, es ist nur so, ihr beiden seid die einzigen hier, die mich nicht wie dreck behandeln."

"Ok, das reicht, Hermine?"

"Oh, Harry hallo ich hab dich nicht gesehen sry" sagte sie.

"Es tut mir leid Hermine, ich weiß ich war ein beschissener bester Freund und ein noch beschissener Bruder. Ich weiß du hast alles Recht der Welt mich zu ignorieren und es tut mir wirklich leid das ich dich allein gelassen habe als du mich am dringendsten brauchtest, aber ich flehe dich an, bitte ignorier mich nicht mehr" flehte Harry. Hermine schaute ihn an. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Dann drehte sie sich zu Sirius und Remus und umarmte beide.

"Ich denke wir gehen, bis bald ich liebe euch" Dann verschwanden Hermine und Fred.

Sirius und Remus schauten ihr hinterher.

"Sie kann keine Schokolade essen ist das zu fassen" murmelt Remus.

"War ja klar, dass das dich am meisten stört" lachte Sirius und drehte sich dann zu Harry.

"Gib ihr Zeit. Ich an ihrer stelle hätte euch nichtmal zur Hochzeit eingeladen" murmelte er.

"oh wusstest du das du Onkel wirst?" fragte er dann als er sich das Bild ansah.

"Hier schau das ist dein Neffe" und reichte ihm das Bild.

"Er ist wunderschön. Ich hoffe er hat nicht genauso angst vorm Fliegen wie Hermine" sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen und reichte das Bild zurück. Remus schaute es sich an und steckte es weg.

"Wie gesagt, gib ihr Zeit Harry, sie liebt dich und das hat sie schon immer. Du hast ihr ihr Herz gebrochen, aber bisher hat sie jedem vergeben. Sogar Malfoy ist das zu fassen?" sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Sie und Malfoy sind Freunde?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Er ist ihr Heiler, Freunde würde ich jetzt nicht sagen aber sie hat ihm vergeben" antwortete Remus.

"Aber ob sie James jeh vergeben wird, das ist eine andere Sache. Ich mein sie hat Snape vergeben obwohl er so gemein zu ihr wahr, aber der eigene Vater ist da eine ganz andere Liga." erklärte Sirius und schaute James an.

"Ich weiß nicht was sie dir getan hat, das du so zu ihr bist? Sie wahr immer Freundlich zu euch, sie hat euch zurück geholt, für Harry. Sie gibt jedem soviel und verlangt nie etwas. Keiner hat verdient so behandelt zu werden und schongarnicht die eigene Tochter, auch wenn sie das zu dem Zeitpunkt nichtmal geahnt hat." fuhr er fort.

"Seid ihr sicher das sie meine Tochter ist?" fragte er kalt. Sirius und Remus schauten sich an und reichten James den Stammbaum von Hermine mit dem Siegel von Gringrotts.

"Ja, und keine Sorge, sie hat nie etwas von euch verlangt. Sie braucht euer Geld nicht. Bei Merlin Hermine ist die wohlhabendste Hexe in der Magischen Welt." James schaute sie verwirrt an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Naja ihre Eltern haben ihr um die 999 Trillionen Galleonen hinterlassen inklusive ihrem eigenen Geld was sie schon hatte. Sie braucht euer Geld nicht, das einzige was sie wollte ist eine Familie. Menschen die sie lieben wie sie ist, Du hättest sie an dem Tag sehen sollen als sie hier ankam nachdem sie bei Gringrotts war. Oh moment wir können es dir zeigen." Sie holten ein Pensive und zeigten den Potters den Nachmittag als Hermine von Gringrotts nach Hause kam.

"Seht ihr was euer verhalten mit ihr gemacht hat? und versteht ihr jetzt? Hermine war gebrochen. Wir wollten sie nicht gehen lassen, weil wir angst hatten sie tut sich etwas an. Und wenn sie das getan hätte, James, dann würde ihr Blut an deinen Händen kleben. Sie hat es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden." Danach verließen Remus und Sirius den Raum und apparierten zu Hermine. Als sie dort ankamen nahmen sie sie in den Arm.

"Hey, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Wir wollten nur nach dir sehen. Wir hatten eine Unterredung mit James und Harry"

"Oh und wie liefs?"

"Nya das wird die Zeit zeigen. Wir haben ihnen gezeigt wie du den Nachmittag zusammengebrochen bist als du von Gringrotts heim kamst. Und ihm erklärt das du sein Geld nicht brauchst."

"Warum sollte ich das Geld der Potters brauchen? Ich hab genug für 100 Leben."

"Wir denken, er wollte nur eine bestätigung, das du wirklich seine Tochter bist."

"Wenn sie fragen wo wir wohnen könnt ihr es ihnen ruhig sagen, vielleicht können wir das alles dann endlich aus dem Weg räumen und ich kann mein Leben weiter führen. Ihr seid meine Väter, auch wenn nicht Biologisch." sagte sie und umarmte sie.

"Vielleicht hat er einfach Schuldgefühle?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

"Hm wer weiß, wir gehen mal wieder zurück. wir lieben dich Prinzessin" sagten sie und küssten sie auf die Stirn.

Nach weiteren 4 Monaten ohne Kontakt zu den Potters, kam eines abends ein Patronus von Fred in den Grimoldplace.

"Baby, Mungos" war alles und Sirius und Remus sprangen auf und liefen zum Kamin. Harry folgte ihnen. James und Lily waren nicht zuhause.

Einige Minuten später kamen sie an und warteten mit George darauf das sie zu Hermine und Fred durften. Nach 30 Minuten kam eine Schwester und sagte ihnen das sie nun zu den jungen Eltern durften.

Als die 4 den Raum betraten sahen sie, dass Hermine und Fred jeh ein Baby auf dem Arm hatten.

"Hey" sagte sie. Sirius und Remus gingen auf sie zu und umarmten sie.

"Dürfen wir euch vorstellen Cassopeia Lily Potter-Weasley und Fabian James Potter-Weasley." Sie küsste ihrer Tochter die Stirn und reichte sie Remus. Fred reichte Sirius ihren Sohn. "Sie sind wunderschön, und haben keine roten Haare" sagten beide.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch."sagte George und umarmte beide. Dann Harry ging auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Harry, danke das du gekommen bist, ich.. ich vergebe dir" sagte sie weinend. Remus gab Cassy weiter an Harry und Sirius gab Fabian an George.

"Zwillinge, wer hätte das gedacht." lachte Remus.

"Cassy hat sich versteckt" lachte Fred.

"Ist das Ok, wenn wir die erste Zeit bei euch bleiben? Ich muss mich noch eine weile Schonen und ich weiß nicht ob wir es ohne Hilfe schaffen"

"Natürlich Prinzessin, du bist jederzeit zuhause willkommen. Aber warum hast du deine Kinder nicht in Frankreich bekommen?"fragte Sirius.

"Oh, wir waren im Laden als die Blase sprang, das Mungos war näher."

"kluge Entscheidung." sagte Harry. "Habt ihr schon Paten?" fragte George.

"Oh ja, Lee und Angy für Fabian und Luna und Nevill für Cassy" antwortete Fred.

"Liebling können wir dann jetzt nach Hause?" fragte Hermine.

"Wenn die Ärzte das ok geben ok?"

"OK"

Einige Stunden später betraten Hermine und Fred mit ihren Kindern, Sirius, Remus und Harry den Grimoldplace. "Danke ihr beiden, dass wir einige Tage hier bleiben dürfen."

"Jeder Zeit Prinzessin."

"Liebling, Tipsy hat uns einige Sachen gebracht, sie wird hier bleiben bis wir wieder heim gehen."

"Ok, Liebling."

"Tipsy?"

"Ja Miss Hermine"

"würdest du uns allen einen Tee und Snacks machen und ins Wohnzimmer bringen bitte"

"wie sie wünschen" zusammen ging die Gruppe ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich. Hermine übergab Cassy an Sirius und Fred Fabian an Remus und setzte sich dann neben Hermine.

"Sind die beiden nicht wunderschön? Und vorallem die ersten Weasleys ohne rote Haare" lachte Fred.

"Hm ich bin so müde Liebling"

"Dann ruh dich aus." sagte er und brachte Hermine in ihr Zimmer. Hermine schlief sofort ein. Fred gab ihr ein Kuss und ging zurück zu seinen Kindern. Tipsy hatte Flaschen für die Babys fertig gemacht und Sirius und Remus fütterten beide.

"Fabian sieht aus wie Harry als er Klein war, und Cassy hat Hermines Haare und Freds Eisblaue Augen" sagte Sirius verträumt.

"Die nächste Generation Maraudeure" lachte Remus.

"Sie werden nicht nach Hogwarts gehen." sagte Fred. Er wurde von allen angeschaut.

"Hermine will das sie in Frankreich zur Schule gehen, ich denke ihr wisst warum"

"Hm verständlich"

"Ich hoffe Mia kann ihnen irgendwann verzeihen, ich möchte nicht das Cassy und Fabian ohne Großeltern aufwachsen, jetzt nichts gegen euch Sirius und Remus, ich weiß ihr seid die Besten Väter die sich Hermine wünschen konnte. Aber ich weiß wie sehr ihr Herz gebrochen ist, was Lily und James betrifft." sagte er leise, ohne zu bemerken das Lily und James das Wohnzimmer betreten haben.

"Ach das wird schon, gib ihr Zeit und ihr habt 2 Wunderschöne Kinder." sprach Harry.

"Wenn die Zeit kommt müssen wir Fabian schulen die Jungs von Cassy fern zu halten" lacht Fred.

"Ich schau mal nach Hermine" sagte Harry und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Er klopfte an ihre Tür.

"Herein" Harry trat ein.

"Hey, wie gehts dir?"

"Schon besser, der Tag war ansträngend. Haben die beiden gegessen?"

"ja Remus und Sirius haben sie gefüttert."

"Kannst du mir nach drüben helfen?" Hermine stand auf und lief zusammen mit Harry zurück zu den anderen. Sie setzte sich neben Fred auf die Couch und trank eine Tee.

"Wo werden die beiden Schlafen und haben wir genug Kleidung hier Liebling?"

"mach dir keine Sorgen Liebling, sie schlafen bei uns und Tipsy hat Kleidung geholt. Und es gibt nichts was wir nicht kaufen können" Hermine nickte und lehnte sich an Fred. Hermine nahm Fabian auf den Arm und wippte ihn sanft.

"Weißt du das du aussiehst wie dein Onkel" sagte sie sanft zu dem Kleinen. Nach einiger Zeit machten sich Lily und James bemerkbar.

"guten Abend" sagten beide.

"Hallo" kam von Fred und Hermine zurück, welche sich um ihre Kinder kümmern.

"Harry kannst du mir aufhelfen bitte." fragte sie. Harry half ihr auf und Fred und Hermine gingen auf Lily und James zu.

"Dürfen wir euch eure Enkelkinder vorstellen. Cassopeia Lily Potter-Weasley und Fabian James Potter-Weasley" sagte Hermine und beide reichten die Babys an Lily und James. Nachdem Hermine ihre Tochter an James übergeben hatte brach sie zusammen. Fred nahm sie auf den Arm und trag sie zur Couch.

"Du sollst dich doch schonen Liebling." sprach er und küsste ihr die Stirn. Sirius rief Madam Pomfrey via Patronus. Er kümmerte sich solang um Hermine bis Poppy ankam und sie untersuchte. Sie gab ihr eine Pepperup Potion.

"Sie sollte sich ausruhen. Sie hat während der Geburt viel Blut verloren. Warum ist sie nicht im St Mungos?"

"Sie wollte nicht länger bleiben als nötig du kennst sie ja. Wird sie wieder?"

"Ja keine Sorge, morgen sollte es ihr schon wieder besser gehen."

"Danke" danach verschwand Poppy wieder. Fred nahm seine Kinder und brachte sie in Hermine und sein Zimmer um sie schlafen zu legen. Danach ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer um Hermine ins Bett zu tragen. Nachdem er danach wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, setzte er sich auf die Couch.

"Danke, Sirius, Harry, Remus. Ich wüsste nicht was ich gerade ohne euch machen würde."

"Ach nicht dafür, schließlich sind das unsere Patenenkel" sagte Remus.

"Ich hätte sie beinah verloren." sagte er mit tränen in den Augen.

"Sie hat soviel Blut verloren, die Ärzte konnten sie gerade so zurück holen. Ich verstehe nicht warum sie sie heute schon gehen lassen haben." Harry umarmte ihn.

"Du kennst doch Hermine, sie ist ein Sturkopf, so schnell bekommt man sie nicht klein." sagte er dann.

"und sie hasst Krankenhäuser. Ich denke sie wollte umgeben von Menschen sein, die ihr wichtig sind."

"Ich geh auch ins Bett, danke euch bis morgen." sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermine. Er schaute nochmal nach seinen schlafenden Babys und legte einen Zauber auf sie, der ihn benachrichtigt wenn sie etwas brauchen und legte sich dann neben Hermine. Er küsste ihre Stirn und schlief schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, Hermine schlief noch. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad, danach nahm er seine Kinder und machte sie Fertig bevor er mit ihnen nach unten in die Küche ging. Kurze zeit später kam auch Hermine nach und beide begannen die Babys zu füttern.

"Wie geht es dir Liebling?" fragte er.

"Schon besser, ich bin nicht mehr ganz so schlapp. Hast du auch gut geschlafen?" fragte sie

"Ja danke. Tipsy bereitet uns das Frühstück vor, dann können wir etwas essen, wenn die Kleinen satt sind."

"hm" Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Sirius und Remus in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen, wie gehts dir Prinzessin?" fragte Remus.

"Besser danke." Sie stellte die Flasche ab und reichte Cassy an Remus.

"Na wo ist denn meine Lieblingspatenenkelin" sagte er und Cassy lachte. Remus fütterte sie weiter wären Hermine eine Tasse Tee trank und sich ein Brot nahm.

"Sie sieht aus wie du Hermine, nur die Augen vom Papa, und Fabi sieht aus wie Harry, als er ein Baby war" sagte Remus in Gedanken. Kurze Zeit später als Sirius fertig war mit essen gab Fred Fabian an Sirius und begann zu Frühstücken. Als Hermine fertig war, nahm sie Cassy wieder, damit Remus essen konnte.

"Wir sind ein gutes Team" sagte Hermine als sie Cassy wippte. Lily und James betraten die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch.

"Fred sagte gestern, beide werden nicht nach Hogwarts gehen?"sagte Remus.

"Ja, sie werden Beauxbaton besuchen."

"Warum?" "Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Kinder die selben schlechten Erfahrungen in Hogwarts machen wie ich" antwortete sie.

"Ok, ich verstehe."

"Ich mein abgesehen von den Lehrern, aber meine Schulzeit war der Horror. Ich bin da geblieben wegen Harry, meine Eltern wollten schon nach dem 2. Jahr, dass ich nach Frankreich gehe." erklärte sie.

"Ich bin froh das du da geblieben bist Liebling, ohne dich würde Sirius nicht hier sitzen" sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn.

"Ich weiß, trotzdem habe ich soviele schlechte Erinnerungen an Hogwarts und allgemein meine Schulzeit." sagte sie weinend.

"Hey Prinzessin, alles ist gut, die Zeit ist vorbei, es kann dir keiner mehr weh tun" sagte Remus und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Die Narbe die mir Dolohov verpasst hat, hätte mich gestern beinah das Leben gekostet." sagte sie traurig.

"Ganz zu schweigen von den Inneren vernarbungen die ich durch Bellatrix Folter hab. Das ich überlebt habe, ist ein Wunder" sagte sie Bitter. Er nahm ihr Cassy ab und überreichte sie an Sirius. Danach nahm er Hermine in den Arm die in seinen Armen weinend zusammen brach.

"Schhh alles wird wieder gut. Ich weiß die Erinnerungen sind schlimm, aber sie können dir nichts mehr tun. Du bist sicher hier." sagte er immer wieder und streichte ihr übers Haar.

"was ist los?" fragte Harry als er in die Küche kam und Hermine sah.

"Flashbacks, Bellatrix und Dolohov" sagte Remus und Harry kam schon auf sie zugerannt und nahm Hermine in den Arm.

"Hermine ich bin da, alles ist gut, ich bin da." sagte er ihr und sie entspannte sich.

"Nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium war ich der einzige der sie einigermaßen beruhigen konnte." sagte er zu Remus.

"Und nachdem was Bellatrix ihr angetan, war ich der erste zu dem sie sprach, oder der sie wachmachen konnte wenn sie Alpträume hatte." erklärte er. Lily und James schauten geschockt zu den beiden.

"Ihr wisst nicht was passiert ist?" fragte Remus als er ihre Gesichter sah. Beide schüttelten ihren Kopf.

"Hermine lag am Ende des 5. Jahres nach einem Treffer von Dolohov 10 Wochen auf der Krankenstation, weil sie mit Harry und seinen Freunden ins Ministerium ist um Sirius das Leben zu retten. Sie hat sich vor Harry und Sirius geworfen um sie zu schützen, und hat ihnen damit das Leben gerettet. Sie hat eine Narbe die geht von der Linken Schulter zur Linken Hüfte. Und als Hermine mit Harry und Ron auf Horkrux jagt waren wurden sie gefasst. Sie wurde über Stunden von Bellatrix mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert." erklärte Fred.

"Und sie hat recht, wenn sie sagt ihre Jahre in Hogwarts waren Horror. Überlegt mal im 1. Jahr hat sie mit Harry den Stein der Weisen beschützt und wurde von einem Troll angegriffen, im 2. Jahr wurde sie versteinert, im 3. Jahr hat sie Sirius gerettet, im 4. Jahr hat sie Harry beim Trimagischen Tournir geholfen, im 5. Jahr hat sie Dumbledors Armee gegründet, damit wir etwas lernen, ganz zu schweigen wie oft sie bei Umbridg zum Nachsitzen war wegen ihrem Blutstatus und weil sie Harry bei stand, im 6. Jahr hat sie alles daran getan damit Harry Occlumentik lernt. und dann hat sie noch die Hausaufgaben von Harry und Ron neben ihren gemacht und es geschafft nebenbei zu lernen. Und dann spreche ich noch nicht wie sie von den Schülern und Lehrern dort behandelt wurde." fuhr Fred fort.

"Überlegt mal wie oft sie Harry das Leben gerettet hat, oder wie oft sich jeder abgesehen von Hermine von ihm abgewendet hat. Sie hat alles getan um ihm beizustehen. Sie hat sogar für ihn seine Eltern zurück geholt. Dann starben ihre Eltern und für sie zerbrach eine Welt. Überlegt mal, Eltern weg, bester Freund wendet sich von ihr ab, sie erfährt das sie adoptiert ist, ihr biologischer Vater behandelt sie wie dreck, die einzigen die konstant bei ihr sind, sind Sirius und Remus. Ihren Freunden und der Orden hat es nicht interessiert wo sie steckt und sie haben nicht gefragt, ich mein ich bin selber schuld, ich hab die falschen Leute gefragt. Hermine scheint stark, aber innerlich ist sie gebrochen und ich weiß nicht, ob sie irgendwann wieder geheilt ist." beendete Fred seinen Vortrag. James und Lily liefen die Tränen. Harry sah ihn böse an.

"Ich glaube nicht, das sie wollte, dass das jemand erfährt." sagte er. "Ich weiß, aber vielleicht sehen dann deine Eltern mal, wie gebrochen deine Schwester ist" antwortete Fred. Kurze zeit später kam Hermine wieder zu sich, immer noch auf Harrys Schoß sitzend.

"Sry… Flashback?" fragte sie.

"ja." antwortete er.

"Gehts dir besser?" sie nickte. Dann stand sie auf und nahm ihre beiden Babys und verließ den Raum.

Harry nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee und frühstückte.

"Ich werde ihr nie vergessen was sie für mich getan hat. Ich bin froh das ich meine beste Freundin zurück habe." sagte er nach einer Weile.

"Sie hat dir verziehen?" fragte Fred. Harry nickte.

"Im Krankenhaus schon." Sirius Remus und Fred verließen die Küche und machten sich auf die Suche nach Hermine.

Währenddessen saßen Harry und seine Eltern in der Küche.

"Ihr solltet mit ihr reden. Wenn ihr ein Teil vom Leben meiner Schwester und ihren Kindern sein wollt" fing er an.

"Sie hat es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden." er stand auf und verließ die Küche.

"Er hat recht," sagte Lily.

"Spring über deinen Schatten und sprich mit ihr" James schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, was sie alles für unsere Familie, für Harry, für Sirius und ihre Freunde aufsich genommen hat. Was sie durchleben musste. Und dann bin da ich, der sie wie dreck behandelt hat um meinen eigenen Schmerz zu verdrängen. Liebling sie wird mir das nie verzeihen." sprach er leise. Sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer wo Sirius und Remus saßen.

"Wusstet ihr was sie durchmachen musste?" fragte Lily und beide nickten.

"Der ganze Orden weiß es und wenn ihr zugehört hättet, hättet ihr das auch gewusst." sagte Remus sauer.

Später am Tag, Hermine saß in der Bibliothek, ihre Kinder lagen in einer Krippe. Fred war bei George im Laden und Remus und Sirius waren in der Winkelgasse. Harry war arbeiten. James betrat die Bibliothek und sah wie Hermine ihren Babys etwas vor las.

"Hermine?" begann er. SIe schaute ihn an.

"Mr Potter?" Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

"Können wir reden?" fragte er. Hermine schaute ihn an und nickte.

"Zu allererst, es tut mir Leid wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ja ich wusste das du unsere Tochter bist, und es tut mir Leid das ich nie etwas gesagt habe. Du warst so glücklich mit deinen Eltern, dass es mir in der Seele weh tat. Ich war so gemein zu dir, damit mein eigener Schmerz weniger weh tut. Ich weiß die Erklärung ist billig, aber sie ist wahr. Dann kam die Mitteilung das deine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich weiß das deine Welt zusammen gebrochen ist, aber ich war so in meiner Rolle, das ich deinen Schmerz nicht bemerkt habe. Ich wusste nicht was du alles erlebt hast, als ich das hörte, ich war geschockt. Ich war stolz auf dich aber auch zu tode erschrocken. Danke das du uns zurück geholt hast. Danke das du Harry beigestanden hast. Danke für alles und ich hoffe das du mir uns irgendwann vergeben kannst." sagte er mit Tränen. Sie schaute ihn an. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

"Ich vergebe euch." sagte sie nahm ihre Kinder und ging aus dem Raum.

James saß auf der Couch und schaute ihr nach. Lily fand ihn einige Minuten später und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Liebling ist alles ok?" James nickte.

"Sie vergibt uns" sagte er und Tränen liefen.

"Einfach so." James nahm Lily in den Arm. Hermine ging mit ihren Kindern in Küche.

"Tipsy?"

"Ja Miss?"

"Würdest du die Flaschen für Cassy und Fabi fertig machen bitte und danach mir etwas zu essen und einen Kaffee, ich bin dann mit den Kindern im Wohnzimmer"

"Natürlich Miss." Hermine ging mit den Kindern ins Wohnzimmer und legte sie in die Krippe. Kurze Zeit später kam Tipsy mit den Flaschen und sie begann zu erst Cassy zu füttern. Nicht lange Zeit später, kam James dazu.

"Brauchst du eine helfende Hand?" fragte er freundlich.

"Oh Mr Potter…. Ähm… Wenn du Fabian füttern würdest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar." sagte sie und kümmerte sich weiter um Cassy. James nahm Fabian aus der Krippe und setzte sich neben sie und begann ihn zu füttern. Sie saßen in angenehmen Schweigen. Hermine summte die Hogwartshymne. Als sie fertig waren mit füttern, legten sie die Kinder zurück in die Krippe und setzten sich an den Kaffeetisch und tranken Kaffee.

"Wie ist das Leben in Frankreich?" fragte James.

"Gut, ich hab eine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister abgeschlossen, dann zusätzlich zur Alchemistin, Cursebrakerin und Enchanterin. Ich brauchte etwas um mich abzulenken. Und Lernen, war schon immer die perfekte Ablenkung für mich. Wir leben in einem Haus in Süd Frankreich, direkt am Strand. Aktuell arbeite ich an einem Trank für Remus. Er kann ihn zwar nicht direkt heilen, aber verhindert die Verwandlung an Vollmond. Die ersten Test waren erfolgreich, ich denke wir können das am nächsten Vollmond ausprobieren." erklärte sie.

"Klingt vielversprechend."

"Danke, Lycanthropie ist ein Gift, dass in den Adern der infizierten Person ist, um Remus heilen zu können, müsste ich es schaffen, dieses Gift zu extrahieren. Mein Trank neutralisiert das Gift nur in so fern, dass die Verwandlung gestoppt wird. Remus Wolfseigenschaften bleiben aber erhalten."

"Warum machst du das für ihn?" Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Er ist einer der Wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, ich weiß wie sehr es ihn belastet und es tut mir in der Seele weh ihn so leiden zu sehen." sagte sie sanft.

"Ja aber ich versteh nicht warum du das machst." Hermine schüttelt den Kopf.

"Stell dir vor Mrs Potter oder Harry sind schwer Krank, sie müssen seit Jahren qualvolle Schmerzen erleiden. Du liebst beide über alles, weil sie deine Familie sind. Richtig? Richtig, und du würdest alles tun um ihnen zu helfen."

"Du hast recht. Ich verstehe, Ich würde das selbe tun"

"Sirius und Remus sind nicht nur meine besten Freunde, sie sind auch sowas wie Väter für mich, ich liebe sie genau so sehr wie Fred, Cassy, Fabi oder Harry. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn ihnen etwas passiert. Das was sie für mich getan haben, kann man mit keinem Geld der Welt bezahlen."

"Ich versteh nicht." antwortete er.

"Sie haben mir eine Familie gegeben als ich meine verloren habe. Sie standen mir in der schwersten Stunde meines Lebens bei. Sie haben mich geliebt wie eine Tochter, waren für mich da, als jeder andere sich von mir abgewendet hat. Sie sind der Grund warum ich jetzt hier stehe, sie haben mir einen Grund gegeben weiter zu leben, nachdem ich meinen verloren habe. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht an Suizid gedacht habe. Aber Sirius und Remus sie haben mich wieder aufgebaut. Und dann eines Tages stand Fred vor mir. Ich war nicht sauer auf euch. Ich wusste ja nicht ob ihr wisst wer ich bin. Ich war verwirrt und traurig. Ich litt bzw leide immer noch an PTBS, manchmal hab ich Flashbacks. Währenddessen und danach geht es mir meist nicht sonderlich gut, aber Fred hat es geschafft das ich wieder lachen kann." sagte sie leise und wischte sich eine Träne weg.

"Mr Potter, sie müssen mich nicht mögen, nur weil ich ihre Tochter bin oder temporär im Haus ihrer besten Freunde bleibe. Aber ich würde mich sehr über einen freundlichen Umgang freuen." James nickte nur. Tausende Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Warum war sie nach allem was er ihr angetan hat so freundlich? War er wirklich der Grund warum sie an Suizid gedacht hat?

"Mhm Mommy hat lust auf Schokolandenkuchen. Soll Mommy Schokoladenkuchen backen?" beide Babys lachten sie an.

"Ok, wollt ihr Mommy in die Küche begleiten?" Wieder lachten beide Babys. Hermine nahm beide Babys und legte sie in einen Maxicosi und trug sie in die Küche. Dort stellte sie sie auf dem Küchentisch ab.

"So ihr beobachtet ob Mommy alles richtig macht?" fragte sie beide und gab ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Babys schliefen einige Minuten später ein und Hermine zauberte einen leckeren Schokoladenkuchen für Remus und einen Apfelkuchen für Sirius. Als sie fertig war und die Küche wieder sauber, kam Remus nach Hause.

"Na wie geht es meiner Prinzessin und meinen lieblings Patenenkeln?" sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Gut. deine Lieblingspatenenkel haben ihrer Mommy geholfen Kuchen zu backen" kicherte sie und umarmte ihn. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und Remus machte beiden einen Kaffee.

"Ich hab mit Mr Potter gesprochen." sagte sie leise.

"Ich habe ihnen vergeben. Und ich habe ihm von dem Trank erzählt den ich für dich kreiert habe. Er wollte die Intentionen dahinter wissen und ich hab es ihm erklärt." fuhr sie fort. Er schaute sie an. Sie tippte an ihre Schläfe und dann an seine um ihm ihre Erinnerungen zu zeigen. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

"Oh Prinzessin, alles wird gut." sprach er sanft. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch die anderen nach Hause. Sie saßen gemeinsam am Küchentisch und aßen den Kuchen den Hermine gebacken hatte.

"Die Kuchen waren lecker Prinzessin."

"Danke eure Patenenkel haben ihren Teil zu beigetragen und aufgepasst das Mommy auch alles richtig macht." lachte sie. Sie lehnte sich an Fred.

"Liebling ich denke es wird langsam Zeit das wir wieder nach Hause gehen." sagte sie leise.

"Warum? Du bist doch erst 3 Wochen hier" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Ich weiß, aber ich vermiss mein Zuhause, das warme Wetter, den Strand, das Meer. Die Arbeit." antwortete sie.

"Bist du sicher das du schon bereit bist Liebling?" fragte Fred.

"Ja ich denke schon. Und wir sind ja nur eine Apparation entfernt. Und es ist ja nicht so das wir nicht auch Platz für Sirius und Remus bei uns hätten. Wir haben genug Platz, wir könnten einfach alle mitnehmen, aber das Wetter hier in London tut mir einfach nicht gut und ich vermisse mein zuhause" Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Wie du wünschst Liebling. Wann willst du denn abreisen?"

"Nächste Woche?" fragte sie.

"Dann hat Tipsy genug zeit das Haus vorzubereiten." "

Ok, Liebling." Sirius und Remus schauten sich an und nickten.

"Wir wissen zwar nicht was James, Lily und Harry machen aber wir kommen mit." Hermine strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

"Ich komm auch mit" sprach Harry. Lily und James schauten sich an.

"Wenn wir dürfen, würden wir auch gern mitkommen." sprach Lily.

"Natürlich dürft ihr." sagte sie glücklich.

Eine Woche später

Hermine reichte ihnen die Zettel mit ihrer Adresse und zusammen apparierten sie in ihr neues altes Zuhause. Hermine schloss die Tür auf und ging mit Cassy auf dem Arm hinein. Fred folgte mit Fabian.

"Home sweet home" sprach er und lachte.

"Macht es euch gemütlich, Tipsy zeigt euch eure Zimmer." sprach Hermine und ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen. Fred und Hermine nahmen sich jeh eine Tasse und setzten sich mit ihren Kindern auf den Arm auf die Terrasse und schauten aufs Meer.

"Ich hab die Aussicht vermisst." sagte sie leise.

"Ich auch Liebling, ich auch" sie saßen dort einige Minuten in angenehmen schweigen und schauten aufs Meer. Harry kam einige Zeit später und setzte sich dazu.

"Schön habt ihrs hier."

"danke, das ist das Strandhaus meiner Eltern." sagte sie.

"Ich werd mit dem Ministerium reden, dass ich nach Frankreich versetzt werde." sprach er dann.

"Oh aber du musst nicht"

"Der Arbeitsweg wär aber kürzer" lachte er.

"Wenn du meinst, ich freu mich wenn du da bist Harry." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging wieder ins Haus.


End file.
